Lockdown (MarKreations Studios)
Lockdown is a former bounty hunter who now works for the Decepticons. Though he is a coward, he seems to be capable of getting through a harmless fight without trying to run. Strength: 8 Intelligence: 7 Speed: 5 Endurance: 7 Rank: 6 Courage: 6 Firepower: 5 Skill: 8 Fiction ''Transformers 1'' :Voice Actors: AllHailMegatron1000 (English) Lockdown was the pilot of Shockwave's ship, the Nemesis. When Megatron headed down to earth, he ordered Lockdown to come with him. Lockdown reluctantly obeyed, and was with Megatron when he was explaining the plan to Starscream. In the Non-Cannon version of the episode, Lockdown was with Megatron's Decepticons on Earth. He witnessed Megatron attack Starscream for no good reason. He was among those who refused to bow down to Starscream. Infact, Lockdown actually seemed to be a little bummed out when everybody else backed away. And he was not about to attack Starscream on his own, right? Later on, Lockdown was commanded to attack Jazz. He failed miserably. He was then dragged back to base by Scorponok, who then began repairing him. But when Optimus intervened and assaulted Starscream, Scorponok got himself killed by trying to attack him, leaving Lockdown to repair himself. Later on the next day, Lockdown, who was playing StarCraft while he was repairing himself, finally got enough energy to sit up. Then, Barricade crawled over, and the two discussed what to do. Then, when Barricade suggested that they run, Lockdown was relieved to find that SOMEBODY had the same type of logic as he. They then ran off. Lockdown, having finally become a bounty hunter once again after so long, was given a task from Shockwave about a top secret project. All he knows is that he must get Optimus Prime's DNA at all cost. Lockdown had his biggest role to play in this episode. Doing what Shockwave sent him to do, Lockdown set out a spider-mine to blow Optimus over a ledge, so as to divide him from other Autobots he might be with. When this happens, Lockdown begins to feel cocky, and started taunting Optimus, who was going easy on Lockdown, believing that this was another attack that he would win very easily. Lockdown believed himself good enough to fight Optimus, and when it seemed easy, he got even MORE cocky, and slammed Optimus to the ground, and stuck the device into Optimus' back. Suddenly realizing that this was more than just a simple attack, Optimus begins chasing Lockdown, who drives fast enough to leap onto a building to climb up. But Optimus grabs his leg, and Lockdown struggles to make him let go. Incinerator came down and got Lockdown to come with. Taunting Optimus as he flies off, Lockdown sets off a bomb, which blew Optimus off his feet. Lockdown comes back to Shockwave's laboratory, and hands Shockwave the dna samples. Then he of course demands payment, to which Shockwave declines due to Lockdown being cocky and selfish while he battled Optimus. Enraged, Lockdown begins threatening Shockwave, to which he loses miserably. Trivia *Apparently, he lost a hand by an Autobot, and gained a hook by Scorponok. Category:Decepticons Category:Living Characters Category:Males